Darkness of the Night
by I'm not who you think I am
Summary: Death is near...and there is no escape...
1. Chapter 1

Part One

There was no mistaking of whom was behind me as I walked along the dark sidewalk of Park Side Drive. I turned, surprised at the clumsiness of this dark shadow as it ducked behind a hedge. If I were a human, this creature would just be another mist rising out of the darkness, but fortunately, I recognized this difference. I am a witch.

And a vampire hunter.

Being a hunter wasn't easy at all. Those deadly creatures can attack so suddenly that even armed vampire hunters can be defeated. Vampire hunters lead a dangerous but exciting life.

My hand was on my knife as the leech behind me pounced. I grabbed his wrist and swung him over my shoulder in one swift move and placed my stake on his chest just inches away from his heart. I could tell that he was surprised but still amused at my bravery.

"Don't move or I will send this through your precious heart," I threatened.

Fear overcame his amused look in his eyes. I smiled faintly and felt his body tense.

"What do you want?" he asked as his body built up with silent power. I struck him and he recoiled, slightly.

"I said DON'T MOVE!"

"What do you want?" He was now trembling with fear.

"I won't kill you if you can give me some...information."

"P-Prove it."

"What?"

"Prove that you can keep your promise."

I held up a small pendant of two double crosses. "You see this?" He nodded.

"This can help you escape, if you tell me what I need to know."

The half-vampire considered my offer. "What kind of information?" he asked at last.

"Nothing you don't know. I just need to find your friend Desdemona Crystal."

Silence. Then,

"I don't know a Desdemona Crystal."

Quick as lightning, I laid a deep cut on his skin using my favorite rose-embroidered knife, then returned it to its case on my back, all in less in a matter of seconds. The leech could tell that there was no way to escape, instead, he was silently choosing between betrayal and his dear life.

"I will not betray my friends." he said finally, trying to maintain the once confident look on his face.

I smiled, "Then die."

But a new voice suddenly cut through my thoughts. "No, you die."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own everything, except for an occasion word or two. **

**­­­

* * *

**

My upraised hands froze in mid air as I searched for the new voice frantically. My dark hypnotic eyes finally landed on someone few feet away, gun in hand. I relaxed a minute, thinking it was probably another hunter when the human shot...

Me.

That so-called vampire hunter shot me on my right arm, which caused me to drop my weapon. I cursed loudly, then went for my other knife. But she was quicker, diving for the knife with her free hand. I landed a blow on her shin. The enemy fell backwards and she, too, dropped her weapon. I quickly picked it up and pointed the gun at her temple. She did not admit defeat and slammed a knife into my collarbone. I bit back a silent grasp and pulled the trigger. The shot missed and bounced off the nearest wall in the dark alley as the vampire rose from his resting place.

"Why? Why must you be an enemy to us? Why?" he asked, as if the answer was not obvious.

I only answered with a forced laugh as his assistance attacked me, cleverly grasped the gun and bonded my wrists. I struggled, shaking the ropes, only to make them tighter. Arg. Self - tightening ropes. Looks like the vampires increased their technology also.

The leech nodded towards her partner and continued,

"Why wouldn't you join us? There would be peace on this planet and everyone would be happy. Isn't that what you wish for?"

I kept my expression as one of fierce determination. " It is my wish, and those of all vampire hunters, but I won't join you if that's the last thing I do," I spat.

He shook his head sadly.

I closed my eyes. There was no more hope. "Kill me."

He shook his head again as emotion flickered through his inky black eyes.

"Do it!" I yelled. "What good will I be to you, a little vampire hunter of no real powers? Unless..." I paused. "Unless you are Desdemona."

The vampire's next expression told me that he was, indeed. I began to understand about why he still had the power to reject my questions when I had first caught him. This was Desdemona Crystal, the most powerful undead left in this world. How can I not recognize his aura?

There was no way this vampire was going to spare my life. I had killed almost all of his partners and companions with no mercy. How can he spare my life with sympathy? In this situation, it was better die than act like a fool, begging for something that will be lost eventually.

"What do you want?" I snarled.

He smiled. "Short and to the point." he said, clearly enjoying my anger. "I only need to find out where your partners are hiding. That's all." he struggled, as if the information was of no real importance to him.

My answer was immediate. "You wish."

"But then, you would have to die!" he protested, entertaining himself and the human.

"I rather die."

His face grew serious as he spoke. "I admire your bravery. Adrianna!"

The human stepped forward. "Yes?" The voice sounded vaguely familiar.

"Let this hunter find her happiness."

"Yes, sir." She turned on me. "I am sorry, Lily." she said softly as she reached for her gun.

I gasped. "How did you - " then stopped as a human of about 25 stepped into the twilight. The light shone on her face, making her twinkling blue eyes brighter. I recognized this face. This was my sister. The sister I cared about the most!

It was the same Adia that died five years ago on a trip to find Desdemona, the same Adia that forced me into hunting vampires, the same one that was once my vampire-hunting partner. The same Adia that was now a vampire assistant. How could she betray me like that?

At her master's command, Adia raised her gun and pointed it to me. "Goodbye, Lily. Goodbye," she said softly and got ready to pull the trigger.

"Stop!"


End file.
